


Just Add Water

by velcome



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Villain Deceit Sanders, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcome/pseuds/velcome
Summary: Inspired by the song Just Add Water by cavetown. Each chapter's name is a lyric from the song. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I do want to get better, and your feedback really helps.





	1. Please Don't Invite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Just Add Water by cavetown. Each chapter's name is a lyric from the song. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I do want to get better, and your feedback really helps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit makes a visit

   Deceit knocked on Virgil's door. It was a calculated, gentle knocking. He knew Virgil would never let him in. He simply had to pretend to be one of the other sides, which he had gotten good at. He heard a muffled "Come in," from inside the room. He held back a grin. He had succeeded. He slid just his head inside. Virgil was facing away from him, browsing on his laptop. "What's up, Pat?" Now Deceit really did grin.

   "I would think you'd recognize your old friend by now," he said. He slithered into the former dark side's room and silently shut the door behind him. After a second of hesitation, he bolted it shut. He needed to talk to Virgil, whether he liked it or not.

   Virgil started at Deceit's words. He whipped around to face him. "What the hell!?" he growled. Deceit frowned, pouting. "G-get out," Virgil insisted, his voice a bit weaker.

   "Oh, but Virgil," Deceit crept closer to him, "I'm not here to hurt you. No, I just want to talk." Virgil scowled.

   "Please," Virgil added. Deceit didn't budge. He sat on the unoccupied end of the bed.

   "Virgil, although I'm ever aware of our long and tumultuous history, I'd like to propose a certain...reconciliation."

   Virgil narrowed his eyes. He knew what Deceit was trying to do. The way he was talking sounded just like Logan. The dark side knew his affinity for him. Deceit sighed. "I know that you probably want nothing to do with me, but I am speaking not only for me but on behalf of the others as well."

   Virgil swallowed. The others. The other dark sides. He hadn't seen them in forever. He didn't know if he wanted to go back to them. "We really do want you back. We miss you." The last two words exited Deceits mouth in a slow whisper. Well, not a whisper, really. More of a...hiss.

   "I can't. I have friends now. Real ones." Virgil insisted.

   "Really?" Deceit mused, "Real friends. Hmmm. Tell me, what makes you think that they care about you so much?" Virgil opened his mouth but was met with a withering glare. "I don't want any of those odious lies they've told you as reasoning. You may think they care about you, but allow me to enlighten you with an idea. Maybe, they keep you around in order to control you. Maybe they've managed to manipulate you, make you feel loved, because when you feel loved, Thomas is less anxious, and when he isn't so anxious they can do whatever they so please with him."

   Deceit could see Virgil's horror at the prospect, though he tried to hide it. "It does make sense, does it not?" he continued, "You hold them back. Your job is to hold them back. They don't like that. They don't like you."

   "Leave." Virgil's voice cracked as he said this.

   "Think about it. Who really accepts you for who you are?" Deceit chuckled menacingly and disappeared with a puff of smoke, always one for theatrics. Virgil curled into a ball, trying to take deep breaths. He hated to admit it, but Deceit had succeeded. He had planted a tiny seed of doubt in him, that he feared would someday flourish into a terrible mistake


	2. "I Wanna Be Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan checks on Virge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy, but it's here now! Also, I'm sorry it's kinda short and not a lot happens, but again I was busy and just wanted to get something out. And, as always, please feel free to leave me any constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated!

Virgil didn’t want the other sides to think anything was wrong, but he couldn’t muster the courage to go down to dinner. He didn’t think he could stand to look at his companions (if they were even that) after what Deceit had told him.

He knew that Deceit was trying to get to him. He knew that. But he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Deceit really did know him well. Too well. He knew just how to push his buttons. He knew his deepest insecurities. Tears sprang to his eyes. All Virgil had ever wanted was to be accepted. Before, the dark sides were all he had. He thought they were family. He trusted them with all his heart. Especially Deceit. He looked back now at all those years and knew that he had never been more alone. He had opened up to Deceit, he had loved him, he had poured his very heart and soul into making sure Deceit would stay with him, all while Deceit did nothing to reciprocate those feelings. He stood idly by while Virgil became intoxicated with the hunger for closeness. Virgil was desperate back then, and terribly lonely. He couldn’t go back.

He jumped as he heard three sharp knocks on his door, bringing him back to reality. Logan, he thought. But then, what if it wasn’t? What if Deceit was back again? He couldn’t trust anything anymore. Panic seeped into him and coursed through his veins. He couldn’t open the door. But what if it was Logan? What if he got suspicious? What if he found out about Deceit being here? What if he left Virgil because of it?

Stop it, Virgil scolded himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly got up, hyper aware of every movement his body made. He got to the door, trying to breathe slowly, hoping to tame the flush in his cheeks. His heart hammered as he twisted the doorknob. He couldn’t take the torture any longer. He swung the door open to come face to face with...Logan.

Virgil held back a sigh of relief. Not so fast, he thought, You’re not done yet. 

“Logan?”

“Virgil.” The logical side stared into his eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time, appearing to be lost in thought. He came back to reality and cleared his throat, now avoiding Virgil’s eyes.

“You weren’t at dinner today. I was worried that you were not at an ideal place in regards to your mental health. May I come in?”

“Yeah.” Virgil moved aside to let him in. Logan walked to the middle of the room and turned in a slow circle, surveying the environment. 

“Please...er, sit.” Virgil was more than a little uncomfortable with Logan's presence. He always got nervous around him, and his predicament wasn't making it any better. Logan slowly lowered himself onto the purple comforter. 

Virgil sat next to him, sure to keep a good six inches between them. The both of them were completely silent, refusing to look into each other’s eyes. “You seem on edge,” Logan commented suddenly.

“Just, uh, one of those days, I guess.” Virgil squirmed. He wished he was anywhere but here.

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Falsehood.”

“Well...I...what?” Was all Virgil could manage.

“Virgil, your fingers have brushed across or over your cheeks precisely seven times in the approximate two minutes I have been in here. This habit is one that I assume is to confirm that your makeup is not smudging or running. However it is not necessary to verify such a thing at an average of roughly once every seventeen seconds. It is clear to me that this is something more than just a below average day.”

 

“I’m fine,” Virgil insisted, though he knew he didn’t sound convincing.

“Virg-”

“I’m fine”

“I really think-”

“I’m fine.”

“But I don’t-”

“I’m. Fine.”

Logan gave up. “Though it is clear to me that you are lying, I will leave you alone.” He walked stiffly out of Virgil’s room. Virgil sighed when he closed the door. 

“Well that was a disaster,” he mumbled to himself. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but his encounter with Logan had made him feel even worse than he had already.


	3. "And Don't Remind Me,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's thoughts keep racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kind of short, but so am I.  
> Thank you all so much for leaving kudos, bookmarking, and especially commenting! I really do want to know what you think of my fic, bad or good.

  Virgil couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop his mind from racing to every possible bad conclusion it could. Logan must be mad at him. He must’ve told the other sides about what happened. They must all hate him now. They’ll kick him out. They’ll make him go back to being a dark side. They’ll finally reveal to him the truth, that they never really liked him, that it was all just a game. And he  _ knew,  _ gosh he knew, that this wasn’t a good way to think. He knew that this in all likeliness wasn’t true. But what if it was? That was the one question that deprived him of sleep and made him seclude himself in his room, away from the other sides, trapped with his thoughts.

_ God, if I could only sleep maybe things would be ok. Maybe I’d finally be able to get Deceit out of my head and go back to being normal old mentally unstable me. But every time I close my eyes, my mind inevitably drifts to what I heard him say. Just imagining that it could be true makes my skin crawl. What if I did join the dark sides again? What would happen to me? What would happen to Thomas? Would his anxiety get worse? _

 

  It occurred to him while mindlessly rambling about all his fears that maybe he just needed something to eat. He hadn’t had dinner, he reminded himself. He decided it couldn’t hurt to get some food in himself.

 

  Virgil tiptoed as quietly as he possibly could down to the kitchen. He didn’t want to have another run in with one of the sides. He got down successfully and started making some toast.

  
  He had a hard time wrapping his mind around everything that had happened that day. First, Deceit came and wreaked havoc on his emotions, then he lied to  _ Logan _ of all people, and then he had spent three hours alone in his room alternating between crying and wanting to hit his head on the wall repeatedly. He just couldn’t believe that Deceit had made him lie to Logan. _ Well, he didn’t really make me _ , he chastised himself, _ I could’ve told Logan the truth if I wanted to. Right? _ His head was spinning even more now. He took a few deep breaths, went through the whole breath in four seconds, hold for seven seconds, breathe out for eight seconds routine, but it didn’t help. Actually, Virgil was getting more dizzy. His pulse quickened. The room spun. What was happening? He had never been so disoriented. He was dying. That’s all he could think. This was death. He couldn’t think straight. His mind had turned to mush. He felt his head crash into the floor. A spike of pain shot through his head and down his back, reaching its long tendrils throughout his entire body. Then everything went dark.


	4. "I'm Fungus in Fresh Water,"

  When Virgil came to, all he felt was a cold, rough floor beneath him. He swallowed a scream, forcing himself to take a deep breath, finally seeming to be able to calm himself down. He was curled into fetal position, unable to open his eyes.  _ It’s okay, _ he tried to reassure himself, _ you probably just had a panic attack. Just calm yourself down, breathe, then go back to bed. Everything will be alright. Patton will kill you for putting yourself through this without asking for help, but it won’t matter, because it will all be over soon. _

 

   He had just started to feel his muscles relax when the worst thing that he could have ever imagined in this situation happened. He heard a voice carry over to him from a few feet away. It was smooth, regal, but sent a shock wave through him. It couldn’t be. Not him. He hadn’t seen him in ages. Not since… then it hit him. He had somehow gone back to the dark sides. That was the only explanation for what, or rather  _ who,  _ he was hearing. He could feel his pulse rising again. He started to panic. How did he get here? What was happening? His head was spinning again. He could hear the voice again, but the words were muddled in his mind, as if they’d been through a blender and then poured into his head. He heard Deceit’s voice too, but that was less alarming considering it had been all he could hear for the past few days. Things slowly started becoming clearer, until he was able to comprehend what they were saying.

 

  “Ah, thank you, I do so admire pickles,” Deceit’s voice was strangely angry considering the subject matter. He then heard the other voice respond.

 

  “Take them then!” He sounded confused and angry as well.

 

  “Thank you so much how did you know I loved pickled so much!?” Deceit’s voice was practically a growl at this point.

 

  “What do you me-” Virgil heard what sounded like a hand slapping over the side’s mouth. There was a few seconds of silence, then frantic whispering.

 

  “Did you bring him HERE!?” the voice abruptly cried, startling Virgil and shattering the panicked quiet. “Deedee!” Virgil heard rustling, and then felt the warmth of another body right next to him. He reluctantly opened his eyes. The side before him was wearing a forest colored undershirt with a suspicious amount of stains, with neon green headphones dangling from his neck. “Anxiety, you’re back!” he declared.

 

  “My name’s Virgil,” he growled in reply. The green side laughed.

 

“Oh buddy, not down here!” Virgil scowled up at him. He was met with a stupid grin. “Aw, sport, don’t you remember me? It’s your old pal, Ignorance!”

 

“We were never  _ pals _ ,” Virgil mumbled.

 

  “Aw, sure we were, you’re just a little brainwashed softie aren’t ya?Aw, you’ll come through eventually and realize those sissies were never there for you. Let’s just hope you’re not a sissy yet, eh?”

 

  “I liked it up there, Ig. They accepted me.”

 

  “Fiction.”

 

  “No, I-”

 

  “Fiction.” Ignorance insisted. Then he giggled. “I just realized, I must sound like Logan, aka your...  _ Beloved _ ?” He said the last word in a high pitched, squeaky voice like a nail dragging across rusty metal. Virgil’s cheeks got hot. Ignorance shrieked with laughter. “Oh Lord forgive me, you really  _ do _ like him! Oh, this is too much! One side… in love with another! How brutish!” His laughter died away, and he got closer to Virgil, a dead severity in his eyes, until their noses were barely an inch apart. “Don’t you see what they’ve done to you?” he hissed, “Reduced you into an animal-like state of lust, one which you’d prey upon another part of Thomas. It’s against nature, it is. One might even say it’s perverse.” He broke into an ugly, maniacal grin. Virgil fought back tears. He cared about Logan so much, but there had always been a voice in the back of his head saying exactly what Ignorance was saying right now. He was disgusting. Unnatural. This was precisely the reason he hadn’t told anyone his feelings. He was afraid they’d shun him, and he’d be all alone again.

 

  “Oh but don’t worry,” Ignorance reassured him, “You’re one of us. Always will be. That’s the difference between us and them; we don’t try to fix you. We accept you, the real you, sinful thoughts and all.”

 

  How comforting.


	5. "Cobwebs In Your Cupboard,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs to find out how to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long (long, LONG) time since I last posted, but I have finally completed it! The fifth chapter! So so sorry about the incredibly long wait.

Virgil sat unmoving on the couch, refusing to look at either of the dark sides he was sitting between. He was in the… well, there isn’t really a good word for it. Realm? World? Room? In any case, he was back with the dark sides, sitting on a muddy gray, stained, but suspiciously soft couch in what seemed to be a replica of Thomas’s living space, yet with a cold and abandoned aura to it. He could feel the stiff body of Deceit on his right side, their hips just short of touching. On his left, there was a side not yet known even to Thomas. And boy, did he reek. Ignorance had a certain habit of going days without showering, and when confronted, explaining that if he could not pick up on any malodorous scent radiating from him, then he needn’t groom himself. He seemed to have gotten the idea in his head that everyone he came across was part of a conspiracy to make him more hygienic. He insisted whenever someone told him to clean up that he didn’t smell anything, and therefore no one else did, and they were trying to trick him into making a fool of himself. It was some seriously flawed logic, but you can’t usually expect much from the literal personification of disregard.

The dark sides had been trying to convince Virgil to come back to them. Virgil was very strong-willed in his decision not to, but he didn’t exactly know how to leave. He didn’t even know how he got here in the first place. The whole situation left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He had been pondering this for far too long, but being sandwiched between two sides he’d tried so hard to leave behind hindered his thought process tremendously. He was cold and clammy, aware of every tiny motion he made, every millimeter between him and Deceit, every breath let out by Ignorance echoed in his head. It was all giving him a migraine. He couldn’t concentrate. He was tryi- wait. What was that? It was like a bolt of lightning had struck. He had a bizarre and completely unannounced thought jump into his head. What if he just walked out the front door? It was so simple. Too simple to make sense. This was not Thomas’ actual house. This was a replica of his house inside his head. Virgil somehow doubted he’d find just a regular lawn beyond that door. But what was behind it? Would it hurt to try? Would it even be possible? He had to wonder.

Wait, wait wait. Was he really considering this? How did he know this wouldn’t just make things worse? He was already somewhere he hated to be, and he was willing to open a door in that place he so loathed when he had absolutely no clue what was on the other side? Was he crazy? No, no, no. He’d have to think of something else. Anything else, really. Any idea would be better than that one, he decided.

But, really, what else could he do? This was the only idea with even a sliver of a possibility of working that he had come up with since he got here. He didn’t want to spend one more minute down here. It was dark and wretched, it reeked and was filled with people he had hoped to never see ever again. What choice did he have?

No no no no no no no no-

He did it. His curiosity won over. The possibility of getting out, even with the infinitely higher possibility of something terrible and unexpected happening, won out doing nothing. He made his decision. He lifted himself off of the couch. Deceit jumped at his movement. “What aren’t you doing!?” he demanded. Virgil looked at him, really tried to look at him, tried to see an ounce of good, just the most minute amount of genuine care for him, the smallest possible reason for him to not go through with this.

He ran. He yanked the door open and threw himself in without looking to see where he was going. The door swung closed behind him.

He had done it.


	6. 'I'll Turn The Lights Off When I Go,'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's journey through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. That is because hopefully, the next chapter will be very long. So bear with me.

Virgil was falling. At least he thought he was falling. It seemed like he was falling, but at the same time, it didn’t feel that way. Everything felt softer. The air didn’t stab at his limbs with his sudden descent, but in fact seemed to cradle him. His stomach had dropped down to his feet, but he couldn’t actually see if he was going down. Well, really, he couldn’t see anything at all. He couldn’t even tell if his eyes were open or closed. He felt as if he was somewhere right smack in the middle of absolutely nothing. At this time, he was Here. Nothing more, nothing less. Where Here was, was as good a question as any.

He was still Virgil, but not in the usual sense. He had no evidence to prove he was Virgil, besides a deep-set knowledge that we all possess of who we are. He wasn’t with the other sides. He was beginning to doubt whether he was still with Thomas at all. So was he really Virgil? Who am I without Thomas? He wondered. The answer seemed to pour over him like warm honey; I am nothing. Absolutely no one. He did not exist without Thomas. So maybe he wasn’t Virgil after all.


	7. "I saw my friends leave, after the party,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo there, props to anyone who is actually still reading this. I have been absolutely terrible about updating it. I really really appreciate it.
> 
> Also just a warning for this chapter, there is just a bit of strong language.

The darkness seemed almost friendly to him at this point. The primitive part of his mind had accepted that this was his life now; just an opaque, heavy mass, drifting in darkness. He was nothing more than a black dot in an infinite world of more black. He was nothing and no one. Thoughts like that no longer brought fear upon him. In fact, he’d might even go as far as to say they were comforting. He didn’t have anyone that depended on him anymore. He wasn’t at risk of disappointing those he loved. He felt free.

He’d be lying, however, if he didn’t admit that the darkness was, well… boring. Being left to the devices of his thoughts was very scary the first hour or two, but what’s to be said about frightening thoughts when you’re the only one in the universe? There were no threats. Nobody could hurt him. It was a puzzling situation.

And with all these emotions seemingly rushing through his veins, he could not let go of the premonition that there was and end to this nothingness; he could feel it, ever so slightly. Since the start of his decent he had felt himself become gradually heavier. The gravity around him and within him was getting stronger at a crawling place. He had to believe that he would land sometime. Where, when, how, were all valid ponderings.

Virgil almost missed it when a flash of color whizzed by. He started. Was this really somewhere after all? His heart picked up its pace. Where had he thrown himself into so willingly? He had not thought this through. What the hell was he thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Wait- there it was again! A splotch of green racing to his right. A streak of sickly orange to his left. Colors. But what were they? There was no sense to them, no shape, no rhythm to their movement.

He closed his eyes. He could see the flashes of light dance over his eyelids. He opened them, and he could see no more darkness. It was a circus of light. He stared in awe. He felt magical. He was caught in a kaleidoscope that wouldn't stop spinning. There were vague shapes to this light, but they were murky. Everything seemed hypercharged. The blues were the bluest blues he had ever laid eyes on. The greens were brighter than all the other colors combined.

What he realized after finally being able to form coherent thoughts was that that shade of green looked incredibly familiar. Immediately, he chastised himself. He was so obsessed, he found a way to connect everything he ever saw, even while literally tumbling down a bottomless pit, to his past. With Ignorance. With Deceit. With… the other one. It suddenly occurred to him that there might me even more dark sides besides the three, ones even he hadn't come across. It had never occurred to him because he never assumed anything less than the very best of Deceit, despite literally everything that he'd done to him, and his very name. The thought had never entered his mind that Deceit would keep other sides from him, even though that was exactly the kind of thing he would do.

“Fuck you, Deceit,” he whispered to himself. “Fuck you Ignorance. Fuck you Deceit. Fuck you Ignorance. Fuck you Deceit.” He was getting angrier and angrier every time he said their names. “FUCK YOU DECEIT!” He raged, unable to contain the anger seemingly bursting through his skull. “FUCK YOU IGNORANCE, AND FUCK YOU-” he stopped. Everything started to take shape. The green really was Ignorance. The yellow, Deceit. The light blues and reds were Patton and Roman. And the dark blue, the beautiful, bright, overwhelming blue he couldn't take his eyes off of was, of course, Logan.

He could see the sides all around him. Patton and Roman looked to be in the middle of a brutal argument. Patton never fought with anyone. He'd rather be considered wrong than raise his voice. Ignorance and Deceit were arguing too, but that was less of a surprise. Deceit had a pained expression on his face. Virgil's first thought was that he was worried about him, but he quickly corrected himself. Deceit wasn't a good guy. In reality, he was probably more worried about the consequences that would inevitably come from allowing Virgil to escape.

He managed to rip his eyes away from Deceit and Ignorance, only to be met with an image so daunting he was likely never to be able to look away. He had immediately looked toward the elegant blue that had been in his peripheral vision the whole time.

Logan was crying. No, he was sobbing. Sitting in his room, tears pooling around him, soaking his bed. His nose was running, his face was red, his hair unkempt, and his glasses nowhere to be found. He was a mess. Virgil felt a year slip down his own cheek. He had never seen Logan in this much pain. He was supposed to be the tough, logical one, disinterested in anything that couldn't be explained by numbers. Virgil had considered him virtually impenetrable. And yet, here he was. Watching Logan break into a million tiny pieces. And it was all his fault. Why wouldn't it be? He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but it certainly wasn't just a quick walk to the convenience store. He had torn apart Thomas. Every one of the sides were now suffering, all because of him. He had left to stop hurting people, and ended up causing more distress than he ever thought possible.

Yet another thing caught his eye. It was in the scene with Deceit and Ignorance. Deceit’s face had morphed into an expression of great fear. He was looking over Ignorance’s shoulder at the corner of the room, where a dark shadow brewed. Ignorance kept on yelling, oblivious as always. Virgil watched the shadow intently. Recognition flashed into his mind when he saw.the figure’s eyes, bloodshot and narrow. It was none other than the third, and really the worst, dark side. Standing, enveloped in the shadows, with Ignorance and Deceit trapped like meager prey, was Contempt.


	8. "Fidget and roll over,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who enjoyed this fic, thank you so much. I'm really sorry, but I most likely will not be continuing this. I hardly ever update it, and I'm just not invested in it anymore. Thank you all sincerely for your kudos and comments, they will always mean the world to me.

It’s important to understand that Contempt was not like the other Sides. Everyone else was a process of something. Logic, Anxiety, Creativity. Contempt is an emotion. Which is just what made him so dangerous. Everyone possesses various levels of Morality, Deceit, and Ignorance. Those are things you have. Contempt is something you feel. Emotions can seize you. They can feed off of situations in your life, and get bigger and bigger until they have leaked into every aspect of your life. They can become you. And when you have something like Contempt as a Side, it’s bad news. Thomas would probably be one of the least likely candidates you’d expect to have such a negative emotion as such a big part of him. The reality is, everyone has aspects of themselves that they’d rather not acknowledge. I couldn’t tell you how Contempt became a Side, but in the end, that isn’t the important part. What’s important is that not only was he a Side, he was a repressed one. He was something Thomas tried desperately to keep inside, to have on a tight leash. As things go, this just made him harder still to reign in.

The moment Virgil saw him, everything seemed to click into place. He didn’t know how, but he knew exactly who Contempt was the second he laid eyes on him. He recalled always being able to sense a sort of looming doom over him. He usually passed this off as his pessimistic thought process out to get him again. But now, he felt he had been onto something. Never had he felt that uneasiness as strong as he was now. Maybe this was why Deceit was so nasty. Dark, brooding feelings seemed to radiate from Contempt. He could only imagine the effects it was having on Dee and Ig- no, Deceit and Ignorance.

That being said, he had no idea what to do with this information. What could he do? He was starting to panic. As much as he disliked the Dark Sides, they were the only ones who accepted him in the beginning. They were his family. And to see them so fearful stirred great anger in him. He wanted to help. He had to. But how? What would Contempt do if he didn't interfere? Various gruesome scenarios flashed through his mind. His heart raced. He had no control. Over anything. What was he thinking, leaving everybody behind? No matter what he did, he inevitably hurt Thomas and the other Sides. No matter how hard he tried, he was a failure.

He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted out. Out of the whole thing. He was done. Tired of it. He didn't want to be a Side anymore. Nothing had changed. If anything, he was even more convinced that he needed to leave. He was holding Thomas and everyone else back. He would never belong. Deceit was right.

“I WANT OUT!” He screamed, “I'M DONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!” He screamed and screamed, tearing his throat apart but not caring in the slightest. “I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, PLEASE!”


End file.
